<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger by snryw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905214">Hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw'>snryw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original characters - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Milking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写给朋友oc的车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Issyed/Julius Liu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
“跪正点狗勾，别歪七扭八的。”Julius倚上靠背，擦了擦皮靴顶端的余灰。<br/>
“……好哇，在这之前能先给我喝口牛奶吗？”<br/>
由于严重破坏工作现场遭到报告，地狱犬已经被禁食一个星期了。<br/>
倒也不是不行，Julius细想了想，大型红毛犬完全被食欲控制的表情傻得有点可怜（尽管这让他心生愉悦），自己的胸口又快被盯出洞了。<br/>
男人直起腰，尽力够向伊赛德蓬乱的头发，“靠过来点，我挤给你。”他下了道命令，顺手在赤红的头顶揉了两把。<br/>
——是食物的香气！伊赛德几乎是立刻咧开嘴角，他跪立在地板上，鼻尖朝Julius的胸口拱蹭着，嘴唇盖上恶魔的乳头。<br/>
这清冽的芳香，醇厚的口感！伊赛德快幸福哭了，断食实在是件痛苦的惩罚，Julius的宽恕让他几乎把舌尖触及的鲜乳错认为来自天堂的救赎光束。<br/>
“妈咪…”<br/>
Julius皱了皱眉，“你想被重新生一遍吗？”指被硬塞回子宫里那种。<br/>
伊赛德有些迟疑，他忘了自己前一秒到底念了什么荒唐话，只是求生本能逼得他一个劲儿摇头。<br/>
难道应该是——“爹咪…？”<br/>
旋即，地狱犬只敢依顺着Julius的怒视跪坐回地板上，他今晚没有双皮奶吃了，呜呜。</p><p>“想吃饭也不是不行。”仿佛猜到他想什么似的，Julius抬起脚尖，正抵在伊赛德的下颌底部。“你得展现一下反省的成果。”刚刚和他肌肤相亲的皮靴换了个角度在扶手外侧晃荡，恶魔划开自尾部向前蔓延的裤链，停在腰腹下沿，露出勃起的阴茎和恰到好处的臀部。“比如——善后学到了什么程度？”<br/>
伊赛德咽下不停分泌的唾液，Julius还用手指把握在器官上引诱他。他该怎么做？把那肉柱顶上泌出的水液替他吞下去吗？<br/>
“吃鸡鸡可以通过善后学测试吗？”伊赛德跃跃欲试，他完全忽视了恶魔另一处泛着水光亟待照料的器官。狗狗对那里从来只闻不舔。<br/>
“不，”Julius怒极反笑，他确实不该指望地狱犬明白什么是性暗示。他拿出一小节珠串扔在地面上，指示伊赛德用嘴捡起来。<br/>
“把这个套在你的狗鸡鸡上，过来干我。”</p><p>伊赛德这次倒是听懂了动词的含义，他不明就里地把珠串撸到阴茎底部，埋进Julius大张的双腿间舔舐那里露出的小块皮肤。<br/>
“你里面好湿。“地狱犬在口交的间隙抬起头夸赞道，他连舌根都能尝到Julius的味道。<br/>
恶魔赞许地摸了摸伊赛德的头顶，对他的服从非常满意。<br/>
“你可以站起来…方便动作。”Julius用气声示意他，明显力不从心。<br/>
伊赛德小腿有些酸麻，起身时踉跄了一下，整个人扑倒在Julius身上。看他没注意，大型犬又趁机舔了几口流浪到他胸肋间的乳汁，长尾巴高兴地摆动起来。<br/>
“…再有下次就和你的蜂蜜蛋糕说永别吧。”真是傻狗一条。<br/>
Julius按耐不住急切的心思，勾住伊赛德的脖颈半央着他加速，两只脚踝又搭在一处，把犬科牢牢锁进恶魔的腿间。<br/>
食欲被稍许满足的伊赛德终于感受到下体的灼烧，他低头看了看自己峭立空中的器官，再三确认那里没有冒火，才敢急匆匆冲进Julius的温穴。那里处正涌荡着情潮，一缩一紧地逼近他。<br/>
“好烫——”温差激得Julius不住颤抖，他快被这热浪烧却了。伊赛德胡乱亲吻着他，下体更控制不住地乱撞，椅脚在地面上吱呀作响。<br/>

“我忍不住了…！”伊赛德难过地直哼哼，饥饿感耗尽了他，播种的愿望显得有些微不足道。他从恶魔身上退出来，自暴自弃地岔开脚坐在地上。<br/>
Julius喘着气，缓缓将双腿垂落。他捏了捏饱满的胸乳，向前跨坐在伊赛德身上，喂他吃最后的存货。<br/>
“你不许射…”恶魔摇摆着身躯，眼看地狱犬忍受煎熬而不施以缓刑。只把唾液渡给他，却丝毫不打算浇熄他。<br/>
“汪呜呜…”伊赛德毫不掩饰地哭了出来，那春床给他下体以滋养，却偏偏用珠串缚住精水的出道。他被骑乘、被操控，身体任何一部分的掌控权都不属于他。“求你了、好尤里奥…求求你！”地狱犬不敢乱动，怕爪子刺伤他，只能呜咽挣扎，乞求恶魔能偶发善心降下“慈悲”。<br/>
Julius扒住他的肩背，只顾自己第二高潮的逐渐充实。谁让他违法乱纪，咎由自取便要吃尽苦头。恶魔渐渐攀上顶峰，伊赛德的哭声越来越低微，间或夹杂的低喘时常被吞咽打断，他快渴疯了。<br/>
“好狗勾…再忍忍”Julius终于软下心来安抚他，却也不过是在试图延长高潮，并在空虚里找点乐子。恶魔侧身让阴茎滑出穴道，抹净伊赛德的泪水，把毛茸茸的红色脑袋按在胸前安慰他。<br/>
“来爹咪这里喝奶奶。”<br/>
Julius装作看不见地狱犬饱满的阴茎，用长指绕着他蓄势待发的卵蛋画圈。离他理想中的画面还差了那么几英寸，再来一轮之前他还得满足身下这只可怜小狗的其中一个欲望。<br/>
“要吃还是要射，你只能选一个。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>